Abused ChildReader X (OC) Zodia no Jaylen X Lost Canvas Gold Saints
by Salem4ver
Summary: You are a abused child. Your mother gone, and your father...well he's a monster a scary one that beats you almost for sport. But the day you had enough your live changed.
1. Prologue

**A/n: Female Degel and Albafica! Pieces Saints not poisonous! Other characters are Avenir, Sage, Ilias, Lugonis, Krest, Itia, Gate-Guard, Zarpihi.**

Prologue

You slowly crawled out of your bed not trying to injure yourself more. It hurt to move any part of your body after last night. He used a broken bottle this time. You didn't remember what you did that earned the cuts and bruises on your skin. There was still blood oozing from some of the cuts but most of it had cleared up. You walked quietly tip-toeing to your father's bedroom. He left an hour ago so he wouldn't find out about you taking some of the money from his hidden stash. Carefully you slip you hand under the bed pulling out the money. He normal takes most of it with him not bothering to check if any of it is missing. You count the money seeing you have a total of 20 dollars. With a sigh of relief, you carefully stand up walking over to your room. Opening your drawers, you but on clothes a little small for you since you only the age of 5 and the clothes were more of for a four-year-old and you took the only thing you had left of your mother which was a (f/c) blanket and you stuff elephant Ellie. But you didn't care. Not anymore. You were leaving and not turning back. Ever since your mother died at his hands, you dreamed of freedom and you were going to get it. After getting dressed, you open the fridge taking some sandwiches with you. Once you got out the door you looked around seeing no one on the sidewalk. It was somewhat safe as far as you were concerned. This was your chance. You walk along the of your Greek village. Everyone had to be working in the village square. You made your way there and crept into an alleyway. Finding a place to lay down and rest. It was cold today. You curled up with you blanket holding Ellie close to your heart and ragged paper you found around you. You pulled out the sandwich you had. You eat it hungrily like you had eaten anything in days. For years your father had eaten food in front of you and left you the scraps if he was feeling generous. But most of the time you where starved. Then a thought of going home came into your head given how cold it was.

"N-NO! He-He's never l…loved me..." You whispered with chattering teeth. You finished the sandwich and snuggled with Ellie coughing into her. you later noticed a homeless man walking up to you and you gave him your other sandwich. He smiled kindly and offered his ragged old jacket that had a nice smell to it. He watched you with sad eyes filled of pain seeing you cough into your Ellie and trying not to close your eyes. What did that book call it again? Hypothermia, or something like that. It wasn't until now you realized how cold it truly was. You were trying so hard not too close your eyes knowing if you did, you would never wake again. But would that be such a terrible thing? You could get to see your mother again. What was her name again? Maribel. That was her name. Your mind begins to recall her soft (e/c) eyes that where your color eyes, and her red hair. Sadly, you had your father's (h/c) hair. But everything else like your (s/c), was your mother. And you were debating whether or not to see her again.

Cold today. It was strange how the weather had cooled down. It was nice a warm for the past couple days. Jaylen, the saint of Zodia, and the leader of the Gold Saints sighs to herself walking down an alley she used to stay out of sight. Today all she wanted was to get home. The children that ran up to her where no issue it was the men. They all came up to her with the children and she often got in trouble with some of their wives which was annoying. Jaylen walked down the alley seeing a homeless man with no jacket walking over to her eyes pleading for help. Jaylen reached into her pocket when the man stopped her.

"Don't worry about me Lady Jaylen. I am fed. There is someone else that needs you." He said. "A little one." He pointed over to the little (f/c) color blanket that was draped over the head of a small child. "S/he needs your help, looks like the little one caught Hypothermia." He said. Jaylen nods running over to you.

"Are you alright!?" Jaylen asks gathering you in her warm arms. You jolt seeing her. She looked like your mother in some sort of way. Maybe it was her vermillion hair. "Shh… It's okay. I am Jaylen." She noticed your blue colored lips. "I can get you to a doctor and some place warm and cozy and I'll make you whatever you wish." That smile she gave you! It was like the ones you remembered from your mother. You slowly nodded at her smiling happily.

Jaylen was a fast runner, before you knew it you were in the Sanctuary of Athena and her loyal saints. You look around weakly as Jaylen hurriedly walks over to the houses.

"Jaylen!" A voice calls out. You weakly turn your head seeing three men, one with brown skin color and white hair, the second one had white skin, and magenta colored hair, and finally the one that called to Jaylen wore golden armor. He had blond hair and brown eyes. Once the three see you they rush over. "What happen?" the same man asks once they get into the house's private warm quarters.

"I don't know yet. Avenir get Luco and Peko along with the others." She said laying you down.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He rushes out the door. Jaylen rises her hand slowly and a warm light comes from her hand. You being to feel better and a little stronger.

"Th-thank…you." You manage to say. She smiles.

"Of course, little one." She said sweetly. "Shion can you find a bigger blanket? And Gate-Guard, can you wash these?" She hands him your blanket and Ellie.

"I'll be back." Shion says walking down the hall.

"You got it." Gate-Guard takes the two, "Don't worry little lady/man I'll have these cleaned in no time." He said leaving. Shion comes back moments after Gate-Guard leaves placing a warm yellow blanket on you.

"I'm going to make her/him something to eat. Watch her/him?" Shion nods as Jaylen walks over to the kitchen.

"Do you have a name?" Shion asks you.

"(Y/N). Papa never called me that. He called me bitch/bastard." That makes Shion's rage rise hearing that but he clams down before talking to you.

"What a nice name. I am Shion, the saint of Aires." He said smiling.

"Jaylen looks like mama." You say absent-mindedly. Shion makes a look of shock.

"And she would be?" You place a hand to his heart.

"She is here." He makes a look sadness.

"And papa?" He tries wanting to know more.

"He doesn't love me. He hates me, ever since mama died he's beaten me." You say having flashbacks. "Don't make me go back." You plead as Jaylen comes back with some food which you sit up slowly to eat. Soon enough after you finish the meal Jaylen made for you, Gate-Guard comes in with everyone else following behind. Luco and Peko rush over to you. They begin to treat you finding all the injuries you've gained from your father's consent beatings. Gate-Guard gives you back Ellie and your blanket that are freshly clean.

"Her/His father has been beating her?" Regulus the Leo saint asks in total shock looking over at you seeing the bandages at now cover you. Luco and Peko left the gold saints to discuss what to do with you after treating you and giving you medicine.

"Yes." You say quietly getting her attention. Regulus sits next to you as you snuggle into his side closing your eyes sleeping peacefully. Everyone smiles at your sleeping form. Jaylen sits on the other side of you.

"What can we do?" Krest asks.

"We could take care of her/him." Kardia says.

"You mean become her/his legal guardian?" Albafica asks. Kardia nods.

"S/he is going have to choose. Only one of the houses can become her permeant home." Jaylen said. "S/he can still see the rest of us as Aunts and Uncles."

"I have an idea bout that!" Aldebaran said. "I'll need your helmets through." Everyone looks at him interested before the saints give their helmets to him. He gets out a bag placing them in there. "When s/he wakes up we'll let her/him pick!" He said as they looked at your sleeping form.

"And what about her father?" Degel asks.

"We'll find him." Ilias said. "He has no right to beat his child."

"And her/his mother?" Sisyphus asks.

Shion looks down. "Her/his mother is dead. I didn't ask how, but I have a feeling that the father is the blame." He said. Soon enough you begin to wake with a jolt remembering what happened that day. You look up seeing the saints of Athena look at you worried.

"You okay?" Regulus asks.

"Yeah…" You breathe sitting up. Jaylen helps you as Regulus rubs your head. You smile weakly at him. Aldebaran comes over. "Why are you so tall?" You ask making everyone but him struggle to keep down the giggles.

"Because I eat a lot." He said making everyone finally give up struggling on not laughing. You look around at them confused. But soon shake your head as they die down. You look at the bag in his hand.

"What is that?"

"Oh, this is for you." He said giving the bag to you. "Reach in and pull something out." He said. You nod curiously while everyone else realized that you were picking one of them. You place your hand in grabbing something.


	2. Chapter 1

**_The Helm of Aires:_**

You pull out the Helm of Aires looking at it.

"Pretty." Shion, Gate-Guard, and Avenir smile seeing you placing the helm on your tiny head and laugh with everyone seeing it fall over your eyes. Shion picks you up as everyone leaves waving goodbye. You wave back at them until they leave. "They… going home?" You ask.

"Yep. And don't worry me, Avenir, and Gate-Guard are going to take care of you."

"Really!?" You ask smiling.

"Of course!" They say.

"Papa!" You call Shion making him blush and making the other two men laugh. "Uncle Avenir, and Uncle Gate-Guard!" You squeal sounding cute. They now blush smiling happily at you.

"First I think s/he should take a bath first." Avenir said taking you into his arms.

"I and Gate-Guard will get a room ready for her." They go in different directions. Avenir sets you down on the toilet cover as he runs a bath for you filled of bubbles. You play with Ellie as you wait and Avenir plays with you. He stops for a moment having you check the water. It was perfect for you. He turns off the water. You carefully enter the bath and play with the bubbles. Avenir and you talk connecting when Shion and Gate-Guard enter. You giggle splashing both of their pants. They laugh trying to scold you for it.

"Okay let me wash your hair." Avenir said gently taking your head rubbing shampoo into it. Gate-Guard throws away the bandages that Avenir was going to until you sidetracked him. "Okay, all done." Avenir said after washing out your hair. You got out moments later with Gate-Guard drying you off. Shion dressed you in a new nightgown/pjs. It was white and soft on your skin and a little big. You start to yawn a little before climbing up into Shion's arms as he carries you to your new room. You hold onto him as he opens the door to your new room. He lays you down seeing you are out like a light making him smile as he pulls the blanket up to your chin. He kisses your head.

"Good Night little (Y/N)." He said leaving the room.

He walks into the kitchen seeing Avenir and Gate-Guard cleaning up. He started helping before Avenir stops him by asking, "S/he out?"

"Like a light." He said as the two men smile. "All those scars…" He said frowning.

"I know. To be beaten like that for so long." Gate-Guard said.

"I like how s/he immediately called us her/his "papa", and "uncles"." Avenir said lightening the mod and changing topic.

"I know, it's like s/he can just tell who is good and who is evil." Gate-Guard smiles.

"We have one thing to thank her father for." Shion said. Gate-Guard sees how tired Shion looks.

"Go get some rest." He tells him. Shion shakes his head. "Shion get some sleep. You're her new father. I have a feeling you'll need just as much sleep as s/he does." He said getting Shion to go to bed. Gate-Guard and Avenir finish up cleaning before retiring to bed.

"AH!" You wake up screaming. You fell off your bed not knowing that you woke up the Aires cloth which was by your side in seconds alerting Shion to your awakening. You looked at the beautiful cloth holding Ellie and your blanket while cubbling into the golden armor. Shion enters seeing your shaken state.

"(Y/N)?" He walks over and picks you up. "Did you have a nightmare?" You nod curling into him scared. "Can you tell me about it?"

" _He_ came here with a gun and shot you, Uncle Avenir, and Uncle Gate-Guard." You break down crying into his chest.

"Shh…" Shion sooths you. "It's okay. It's okay. It was just a dream. I and your uncles are far too strong to be taken out like that."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Would you like me to stay?" He asks with a heartfelt smile. You nod not trusting your mouth. He lays back on your bed with you still in his arms holding you tightly.

"Thank you, Papa." He kisses your forehead as you fall asleep.

Shion woke up when dawn woke. He sighs looking at your sleeping form. Aries had somehow got on the bed lying beside them. It was definite that Aries was already fund of you. Like how last night it alerted him to your awakening and was by your side in a matter of seconds to comfort you. He had a feeling that your star sign was Aries because of this or the cloth just really loved children. He gently moves you off his chest tucking you in leaving you with Aries to watch over you. He walks out seeing Gate-Guard and Avenir are already up and cooking. Shion joins them.

"Slept well?" Avenir asks.

"I did." He said. "(Y/N) did wake up somewhere in the night to a nightmare. And that caused the Aries cloth to rush to her/his aid."

"The Aries cloth went to her/his room?"

Shion nods. "Yeah, and at the same time, it woke me to her/him. I spent the rest of the night in her/his room."

"Aww, that so cute." Gate-Guard coos. "It seems the Aires cloth likes (Y/N)." He said laughing.

"It would seem that way. And of the her/his nightmare?"

"Her biological father came and shot us."

"That's more traumatizing than I was thinking." Avenir trails off. Shion sets the table for the four of you.

"S/he probably won't be up for a while." Gate-Guard said.

"I know. We'll leave it like this so when s/he does wake we can make her/him something else." Shion said as they sat down to eat. It wasn't until an hour after they finished eating did you walk out of room holding Ellie by her left front foot with Aires behind you carrying your blanket. Yep, Aries loved you. Shion comes over with a soft chuckle taking you in his arms.

"Hungry?" He asks as you tiredly nod resting your head on his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Waffles!" You exclaim tiredly. He laughs and has Avenir take you so he can make you your waffles. Avenir and Gate-Guard start to play with you while Shion cooks. Aries watches you guys while lying on the couch seemly amused.

 _"_ _Just like that one…"_ Aries said but none could hear it. _"Could this child have relations to that one?"_ Aries wonders remembering a child just like you that was sadly killed long ago. Hearing your laugh reminded the cloth more and more of that child. It was heartening for it but the cloth felt as if you where the recreation of that child from all those years ago.

"(Y/N) Breakfast!" Shion calls as you run over to your seat climbing up. Aries places it's muzzle under you giving you a slight push upward. You sit on your knees as Shion brings you our food. You eat so fast like you inhaled it. Shion tells you to slow down but realizes that this is the first time you have had a real breakfast.

"Shion?" Regulus' voice is heard.

"In here Regulus." He says as the young Leo enters the room and you get out of your seat.

"Cusion Regulus!" You exclaim full of energy you thought you never had. You rush into his arms taking him down as he laughs.

"Aw, hey little lamb." He called you hugging back. Ilias and Sisyphus both enter the room laughing seeing Regulus on the floor with you.

"Hi Uncle Sisyphus, hi Uncle Ilias." You wave to them over Regulus' shoulder.

"Hi (Y/N)." Sisyphus walks over getting a hug from you. You see Ilias and take him down with a hug making Regulus fall over laughing.

"(Y/N), you should be careful. I'm not as young as you." Ilias said rubbing the top of your head with a smile.

"It isn't just me!" Regulus said laughing the fact you were able to take him and his father down. Ilias laughs himself as Shion comes over and takes you into his arms. Avenir helps Ilias up as Sisyphus helps Regulus. You go back to playing with Aries as Leo and Sagittarius suddenly joins. "Leo and Sagittarius like her/him." Regulus somewhat teased his and his uncle's cloth getting a flash of cosmo as a warning. Regulus giggles going to play with them.

"I know it has only been a day, but how has s/he been doing?"

"Great." Shion said. "S/he has been great so far. But the trauma s/he has gone through has felt a scar on her/his mind. I mean, last night s/he woke from a nightmare where her/his father had shot us."

"I see." Sisyphus says. "I honestly wasn't expecting something that traumatizing for someone of her/his age."

"I said something like that earlier," Avenir said looking over at you and Regulus. "Her/his father must be brought to justice. I don't feel right knowing that he is somewhere in the village." He said.

"Well, everyone else did leave a little early today to find her/his father." Ilias explains.

"Too bad we're going to miss Jaylen kicking his ass." Gate-Guard said getting some tea for them. after the kettle started screaming the tea was ready. Gate-Guard poured some tea for the adults.

"True, I myself as father would love to see it. But then again the village as grown to a size of a small city." Ilias said. "Perhaps even half the size of that area in New York, Brooklyn I think it is called." Everyone else nods soon changing the topic while watching you and Regulus play.

— Two weeks later—

Still they had not found your father but knew sooner or later he would turn up. They deiced that they would leak that you were in the Sanctuary the Aires saints where against it greatly since you were living in the first house, but Athena had been every convincing luckily and told them that (Y/N) would have to stay out of sight so basically when your father got there, you'd be in your room with the Aries cloth. On another note, you had become a very important someone to the saints of the Aries house. Especially the cloth. That cloth followed you everywhere when Shion didn't need it. Sometimes the other cloths joined Aries watching over you. It was weird but it meant that the cloths like them, weren't about to let you get hurt by anything.

"Papa!" You call running over to him in full force. He turns his attention from fixing the cloths to you with a smile. He noticed a piece of paper in your hand as you ran over to him.

"(Y/N)!" He mocks getting you to giggle as he caught you swinging you up into his chest. "What is it little lamb?" He called you.

"Aires helped me draw this." You tell him as he takes the paper in your hand. It was a drawing of him, Avenir, Gate-Guard, and Aries outside playing. Shion smiles happily and kisses your cheek.

"It's beautiful. Why don't we show Uncle Avenir and Uncle Gate-Guard and put it on the fridge?"

"Yes!" You exclaim going to find them. Aires hot on your tail as Shion trailed behind before stopping. He turns seeing a drunken man with a pipe in hand. He alerted the others as Aries appears headbutting the pipe out of the man's hand.

"Who are you?" Shion demands as Aries appears again this time worn by Shion.

"Where is that little bitch/bastard?" He asks drunkenly meaning that this man is your father. Shion looks at him in disgust seeing his drunken state. "My daughter/son has been living here…and I have come to take her/him back." He hiccups.

"I am sorry but (Y/N) _won't_ be going home with you. Her/his home is here." He said. You step out behind the pillar slightly seeing your father and you run into the living room and hide under the couch crying.

"Why you—!"

"That's enough." Jaylen tells him as the gold saints appear making the man quiver in fear. Those death glares of the saints where not to be taken lightly. "Sir, I would like you to come with me." He follows as the guards come escorting him. Shion goes with them as Aries leaves to check on you.

 _"_ _(Y/N), it's okay. You can come out now."_ Aries said and you heard it. you crawl out from under the couch covered in dust. Your small arms wrap around Aries as you begin to cry. Aries sits with you comforting you until you fall asleep.

—Weeks Later—

It was official! You were now Shion's child. After everything was explained Athena she threw him in prison as sent to be executed in a couple months for what happened to you. But you didn't care for you knew that when you died your mother would give him an earful about how he treated you. Right now, you were sitting on the steps of the Aires house with Aldebaran as you waited for Shion to come back from his mission.

"Is it true that you can lift a, 1000 pounds?" You ask him with stars in your eyes while he sweatdrops. Whoever told you that was going to get an earful when he found them. But it might have been Saro. Saro did love boasting about how great he thought his teacher was so it would make sense that you would ask that question.

"Hm? Can I…? Yes!" He exclaims as you gasp in shock.

"Does that mean you can take on Cerebos all on your own?"

"No, because even I need help once and a while."

"Only "once and a while"." Said Degel.

"Auntie Degel!" You scream running over to her.

"Hello my little lamb." She squats down accepting your hug. "How are you today?"

"Good. Uncle Aldebaran was telling me he could lift a, 1000 pounds!" You say excitedly was Krest walks up laughing.

"Aldebaran stop saying things that are going to hurt your pride." He said.

"Uncle Krest!" You wave to him. He gets on one knee as you hug him next.

"So, Aldebaran how have you been?" Krest holds you in his arms.

"Good. Taurus nearly killed me today."

"Why?" Both Degel and Krest ask confused as you are let go and play with the cloths.

"I was playing around pretending to be a monster with (Y/N) and Taurus attacked me when I began to chase her/him." He says deadpanning. They two Aquarius saints chuckle lightly at him. "You two off somewhere?"

"No, Degel deiced that we show visit here and relive you."

"Thanks, I could use a break."

"Watch out!" You suddenly speak. "He snores loudly." You giggle hiding behind the Aquarius cloth while Aldebaran glares at you. Degel giggles herself while Krest smirks smugly at him. Aldebaran sighs but soon leaves waving back at you as you wave. You spent the rest of the day with Degel and Krest learning all sorts of new things. They helped you get better if your numbers and spelling. You did your best not to get so frustrated when you got something wrong. But you were still only five.

"You are teaching my child something on her level, right?" Shion appears.

"Eh," Degel shrugs at him. He sighs making a mental note to talk with them about how easily frustrated you can get. You run over to him giving him a great big hug which he gladly accepts through he is exhausted.

"Long mission?" Krest asks.

"You have no idea." Shion says with a laugh. "I could use a shower and a nap."

"Then go!" You tell him.

"But I have to go report to Athena."

"Athena can wait until you are cleaned up and well rested." You restored. "You don't want to look like a mess in front of Athena, do you?" Krest and Degel struggle down giggles as Shion sighs.

"You're right." He said touched that you cared about his wellbeing. And since he took you in as his own, Athena understood that you had to come first. Which the young goddess didn't mind so long as she got be called "Auntie Sasha". Degel and Krest leave you two alone in the Aries house while Shion places you on the couch with Aries and Ellie. Shion looks over his shoulder seeing you talk to Aries like it was a normal person. If only he knew you could actually speak with the cloths.

"Papa! Go take a bath!" You scold laughing then hold your nose. "You smell!" He laughs nodding. He wasn't letting you go. That was a promise. 


End file.
